


Gentle Tendings

by Vampyra142001



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Blood, Blood Play, Consensual Sex, Deep tissue blood play, M/M, Megamind gets off on pain, Mild Gore, Not safe or sane though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyra142001/pseuds/Vampyra142001
Summary: Post-movie. Megamind gets hurt on the on the job and comes to Music Man for help… and A little more.





	Gentle Tendings

Gentle Tendings

By Kelli Dalton

Summary: Post-movie. Megamind gets hurt on the on the job and comes to Music Man for help… and A little more.

Pairings: Metro Man/Megamind, Music Man/Megamind

Warnings: Blood, gore, deep tissue bloodplay, alien sex, gay sex, sex that is not safe, completely consensual despite the warnings

Rating: M

Beta: legendaryair

Lounging on his couch in a plush bathrobe, Wayne idly works on a crossword. Oh, he knows he’ll eventually have to change out of his robe, Roxanne had already repeatedly gotten on his case about how he looked like a bum in his robes, regardless of whether they cost two thousand dollars or not. He has an excuse for wearing it around his hideout this time; he had recently taken a shower. Admittedly, that had been three hours ago, but his hair is still damp, so that surely gives him a pass. He can change after this puzzle is done. Can.

A five letter word for demigod and it has an ‘I’ as the second letter…

Down the long hallway and above Wayne comes the sound of footsteps. They are all too familiar, so the possibility of it being a burglar or a lookie-loo isn’t a concern at all. What is a tad worrying is the unevenness of the steps. It’s not bad, or at least not the worst he has ever heard, but it’s certainly not good either.

He tucks his pen into his book and sets it on the coffee table before getting up to get the first aid kit.

The robe gets left in the bathroom, so Wayne steps back into the main room in just a tight pair of briefs. One might think it rude to greet a guest mostly naked, but they are far beyond the point of being embarrassed by each other’s bodies. Almost everything is laid out on the coffee table when the metal door swings open.

Megamind limps in, holding a low place on the side of his abdomen. Here and there are cuts and tears in the hero’s suit, obviously from some sort of blade, but Wayne is thankful to only see a few spots of blood.

“Do you have to use the alco-hool?” the ex-supervillain whines.

“Well, Little Buddy, that depends on what’s under your hand,” says Wayne. Considering the placement, the likely weapon, and the limp, he knows the wound is probably pretty bad. But if it were too bad, Megamind wouldn’t have come to him and would have instead went to the prison’s doctor for treatment.

Megamind and Wayne had already long since had a screaming match about that. Wayne had taken some classes for first aid and such when he’d started his career as a hero, both to learn how to help people and to learn how to not accidentally break them. But when Megamind had first started coming to him for doctoring, he had had to take a more advanced class to learn to do stitches, and he’d learned to tell when something was really serious. Wayne could very easily cheat and just look through the blue man’s hand, but there is little point when Megamind is obviously going to have to show him at some point in order to treat it.

His old rival makes a face at the nickname, but moves closer to where Wayne is kneeling. Instead of showing him the injury, Megamind turns around, offering Wayne his unharmed back. “Get the zipper first and help me with my left sleeve.”

It’s rather clear to him that the suit is trashed, but maybe Megamind’s fish can work miracles on the bloodied leather. Either way, Wayne doesn’t argue as he helps undress the smaller man. Left glove first, then as much of the top as he can manage without jostling Megamind’s right arm too much.

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” he presses.

Megamind sighs and finally removes his hand. The cut is only a few inches long, but it’s deep enough that Wayne can see something trying to push out through the opening. A quick check with his x-ray vision tells Wayne that the injury isn’t serious. It would be dangerous if let untreated, sure, but nothing internal was damaged and the bleeding is fairly minor.

Wayne lets out a low whistle before working the rest of the upper part of the suit off so that his friend can hold things in while he works on stripping him. There is little point to leaving it on at all when there is at least one small cut on the smaller man’s thigh that he will have to clean.

Because the stomach cut is vertical, bending over is a bad idea. Instead, Wayne carefully reaches up to lift his ex-nemesis and lay the blue man down on his white carpet. (Thank justice for high-end stainproof carpet. If it weren’t for how easy it is to steam clean the floors, he’d be replacing the carpet regularly.) “You leave your hand there and I’ll check out the rest of this,” Wayne says.

“Yes, yes. Get on with it,” grumbles Megamind, waving a disinterested hand despite his grimace of pain

Starting at Megamind’s face, since a nick on the blue man’s face is the highest thing up, Wayne works his way down with a warm wash cloth, making sure to pay extra attention to each minor wound. There aren’t many, and most won’t even need a bandaid with how Megamind heals, but getting them clean is a priority. His friend hisses or inhales sharply each time the rough fibers of the wash cloth rub a cut.

“So, I’m guessing you won the fight?” he inquires.

“Yes. The three assau-Ah! assailants are in my pocket.”

Three? It’s surprising that Megamind didn’t get stabbed in the back. Then again, the guy was raised in a prison, so it’s likely that a knife fight is nothing new. At least these weapons run far less risk of causing an infection than a shiv.

By the time he has worked his way down to the cut on Megamind’s thigh, the other alien’s cock is beginning to slide out its sheath in reaction to the pain. Wayne’s not surprised. Other than the fact that Minion flips out over anything more than minor injuries, there are a few very good reasons why Megamind comes to him for doctoring. The smaller man might not enjoy receiving injuries beyond bruises, but he certainly likes having them treated. And this is a major reason why.

“Other than your stomach and the one up by your collarbone, I should just be able to dab some ointment on them and call it good,” Wayne informs the ex-villain.

“You’ll be able to cauterize the other two?” asks Megamind hopefully.

“I can for the one by your collarbone, but not your stomach. That one’s going to need stitches.”

A shudder runs through Megamind from head to toe and the blue man’s length slides a little further out. For whatever reason, Megamind seems to heal burns, laser burns particularly, especially well. They almost never scar. So, when it is safe to do so, Wayne seals larger wounds with his laser vision. It also helps that his ex-rival can get off in the process.

“Because of how bad your stomach is, I’m going to do every thing else first. The last thing you is to have to get stitches twice because you couldn’t hold still over a little alcohol,” he states.

“I could go for some real alco-hool after this.”

Wayne rolls his eyes as he wets a fresh cloth in the burning liquid. Knowing how poorly Megamind reacts to rubbing alcohol, he lightly sits on the smaller man’s legs and presses his free hand to Megamind’s chest to minimize dangerous writhing. Before the cloth has even touched his friend’s skin, it’s obvious that the pain-boner from before is wilting.

As Megamind tries to twist and squirm away, Wayne just focuses on making sure that each wound is disinfected thoroughly. While he can sympathize with the other alien’s pain, he cannot empathize with it. Thanks to his invulnerability, he’s never felt physical pain. Ideas like “things can hurt” and “pain is bad” are things he had to learn from observation as a small child.

For the most part, this lack of personal experience isn’t a problem; it certainly makes situations like patching someone up easier to handle. However, it does mean that he sometimes doesn’t understand people as well as he should, particularly when it comes to some of their fears and motivations. After all, why should he feel afraid of anything that can’t hurt him?

It doesn’t take long for Wayne to clean every nick and cut except the one Megamind has thankfully kept a hand on the entire time. As he puts the reddened cloth back on the coffee table, he can hear the ex-villain’s string of whispered expletives that would make any of Megamind’s prison aunts and uncles proud.

“You doing okay there, Little Buddy?”

“Why, can’t you use peroxide?” the blue man whines.

“Because it dries your skin out.” They have this same conversation every single time it takes more than a couple dabs to disinfect everything. But, if it’s cathartic for Megamind, who is he to stop it? “Are you ready for me to work on your chest?” he asks.

“I can handle anything you can dish out, he-ro,” Megamind says brazenly.

For Megamind to sink back into the habit of using that particular insult means that the blue man is barely ready to accept the challenge. Wayne smiles broadly in return before readjusting his hold on his old rival’s chest and scooting up a little so that he is deliberately sitting over Megamind’s pelvis. The smaller man wiggles underneath him, a gesture that is undoubtably a mixture of anticipation and a test of whether or not Megamind can get any real friction between his legs.

It’s clear from the angle that Megamind’s tough, spiked collar had deflected most of the strike, which just proves that it had been a serious fight and the blue man was really just that good in an otherwise overwhelming battle.

Taking a steadying breath, Wayne begins to sear the cut just below Megamind’s collarbone. Predictably, the other alien cries out and tries to buck. He holds his friend steady, not letting Megamind move enough to disrupt his slow work.

At first, the noises coming out of his ex-nemesis were just screams, but the cries quickly become groans that are a mixture of pain and pleasure. Megamind claws at the carpet with his free hand in a poor attempt at escaping the burning. Wayne holds Megamind still even as the smaller man’s slender hips rut against his, Megamind’s hard length rubbing against the underside of his balls through his briefs.

It only takes a couple minutes to completely seal the wound, but in that short amount of time his friend is shaking, panting, coated in sweat, and grinding desperately against him. Megamind sags as soon as Wayne stops, whimpering softly in between heavy pants. “Don’t… Don’t leave me hanging,” the other alien breathes.

“I hadn’t planned on it,” says Wayne. That’s not to say that Wayne has never left Megamind hanging before. Sometimes it was just too much fun watching the blue man squirm and beg for release. This time, though he would much rather continue on to the more difficult part while his ex-nemesis is in a good headspace and less able to writhe.

Reaching down between them, he strokes Megamind’s slightly damp length. Wayne pays particular attention to the tapered tip, rolling his thumb around it. The hand that was pressing down his friend’s chest shifts up to lightly rub over the fresh burn mark. The touch isn’t enough to risk messing up what he had just done, but enough to sting.

At that, Megamind cums, moaning loudly as strands of cum jet far enough to land on the wrist of the hand on his rival’s chest. Wayne doesn’t waste time allowing the smaller man to have a moment to breathe; for this next part, it’s better for Megamind to be half out of it and in a much looser, more relaxed headspace.

Wayne moves his friend’s hand out of the way so that he can sit perpendicular to the other’s waist. One of his legs is placed over Megamind’s chest while the other is placed over Megamind’s hips, lightly brushing against his ex-rival’s erection. It would actually be better if Wayne could position his leg a little higher, but that’s not happening with his old nemesis’s cock unsheathed.

He dabs a little at the edges of the wound with some alcohol, not wanting to actually get any of the solution in the cut. With Megamind laying back, the blue man’s insides aren’t really threatening to push out, but that doesn’t mean that him restraining Megamind’s lower half before isn’t absolutely necessary. Pressing a finger into the wound and using his x-ray vision, Wayne double checks that nothing deeper is injured.

Unsurprisingly, Megamind groans and tries to squirm a little. Neon green eyes stare at him through a haze of post-orgasmic bliss when Wayne looks up to check on how his friend is handling it. That dazed look is a good measure for how much time he has before the ex-villain will be up to really trying to move. Blue aliens might be able to focus more than a human after they cum, but their bodies can often be very relaxed for longer afterwards.

"It’s a pity this cut isn’t a little bit bigger or I could fit inside and make you mine, ” he purrs as the reaches for the suture kit.

The breathy whimper that slips out of Megamind’s throat now has nothing do with the curved needle he’s threading. Admittedly, they both know that this particular wound is too dangerous for them to attempt such shenanigans, but it’s still a very tempting thought.

Only once so far have they went to that level of bloodplay. It had been glorious. Megamind had come to him with just a couple bruises and a pair of gashes across the lower back. The hero had hurt himself, not in a battle, but while repairing the Spiderbot. (Apparently, those springy legs can be problematic when a frayed cable snaps.) It hadn’t been a bad injury, considering that it involved heavy machinery going awry, but the cuts were deep enough to nick the mounds of muscle on either side of Megamind’s spine.

Wayne still isn’t sure what gave him the idea, but he had suggested cutting the narrow strip of skin between the two ends of the cuts so that he could fit his dick under Megamind’s skin. His friend had agreed to it. And, after making sure the safeword was fresh in Megamind’s mind, Wayne had taken a pair of scissors to that little bit of skin before he pressed his fingers in to loosen the connection between skin and muscle.

He had pressed a hand to his rival’s back to form something of a tunnel between his palm and the mounds of muscle on either side of Megamind’s spine to rut into and to prevent his thrusts from tearing the wound bigger. It hadn’t been tight at all, but it hadn’t mattered. There is just something about rubbing against someone’s spine - the very thing keeping them upright - and knowing that you were going to mark them deeper than anyone else had… that was just beyond hot.

Megamind had writhed and cried out beneath him, but hadn’t safeworded. Hell, it had been the ex-villain who had suggested he sew the wound shut without pressing the cum out first. It would be nice to do that again sometime, or to release somewhere even deeper, but a person’s guts are nothing to play around with.

Megamind’s muscles are finished being stitched before the smaller man is able to start wiggling too much. Unlike the pace Wayne had taken when cauterizing the first cut, he doesn’t draw out suturing this wound at all.

By the time he is completely done stitching the wound, Megamind is making noises of pain and pleasure again while squirming beneath Wayne’s legs. As soon as the ex-villain realizes that he is done, Megamind stops clawing at the carpet and reaches for him.

“Waaayne. Wayne, just put the needle on the table and get in meee,” whines Megamind.

And how can anyone argue with a plea like that?

Wayne takes his time neatly the suture materials aside. He’s intentionally torturing both of them, putting off the best part. Under him, Megamind is making up new insults about how fast Wayne isn’t going, mixed with a liberal amount of swear words. It’s beautiful.

When he’s done being cruel, Wayne gives in. He grins down at his ex-rival hungrily, causing Megamind to shudder in what looks like anticipation and fear. They both know Wayne’s not going to be gentle. It’s going to feel great.

Wayne strips off the last of his clothing and wraps Megamind’s thin legs around his waist, dragging the blue man towards him rather than him moving down. Megamind hisses at the slight rug burn the move causes. “One would think you don’t even know the meaning of 'speed’,” Megamind grumbles.

“One would think that someone who spent so much time in prison would know the meaning of 'waiting’,” he returns. He’d actually been trying to figure out the best way to go about things without reopening either wound. But if the other alien wants to be so impatient, well, then maybe he should do a little less thinking. And possibly skip a couple nicer steps.

Wiping up some of the fresh blood off of Megamind’s side, Wayne smears it along his length. Then he wraps one large hand around the smaller man’s waist, the heel of his hand pressing firmly against Megamind’s freshly-stitched side. His other hand settles on the blue man’s shoulder. Between the two points he has decent leverage and, better yet, Megamind shouldn’t be able to move far enough to undo his hard work.

The only questionably problematic thing is that it gives him no hands to open Megamind up or to line himself up with. Not that that stops either of them. Wayne cants his hips, pressing his tip against Megamind’s hole, before shoving straight in. If he’d have had a free hand, Wayne could have went a little slower. But he doesn’t want to risk the smaller alien’s pained bucking causing him to slip out.

Wayne is, however, gracious enough to give Megamind a moment to adjust to the sudden intrusion before he starts moving. Around his cock, Megamind’s body flutters and clenches, trying to decide if it is going to accept his girth or not. He doesn’t give it the chance to figure it out on its own. He shifts his grip slightly and then starts to thrust.

Megamind is so durable that Wayne rarely has to spare a thought for his friend’s safety when he seeks his own pleasure. And when the blue man is this tight… it’s delicious to have that sort of freedom. One can almost forget a lifetime of limitations on an alien world in these moments.

Beneath him, Megamind is a mess. A continual string of cries and nonsense fall from the other’s mouth. Megamind’s body is spattered in cum and blood, and even now there is a fresh trail of precum drooling out of that dark purple length. It spurs Wayne on further, his hips meeting the smaller man’s ass with bruising force.

The world narrows down to pleasured screams, the flex and stretch of his own muscles, and the warmth rippling around his hot dick. Wayne all but roars as he releases, spending his seed deep within his ex-rival’s ass.

As his vision clears, Wayne turns his attention back to Megamind. At some point in there, likely before his own climax, Megamind had cum, further making a mess of that beautiful blue skin and the carpet. Wayne eases up on his thrusts, slowing tapering off his pleasure and drawing out the tail of his orgasm.

Sprawled out limply beneath him, Megamind shudders lightly and moans breathily with each of his movements, seemingly on the verge of passing out. It’s only Wayne’s cock that’s keeping the hero awake. Between the fight, injuries, blood loss, Wayne’s 'gentle’ doctoring, and rough sex… it’s no wonder Megamind is barely conscious.

“Go to sleep, Little Buddy. I’ll call Roxanne,” Wayne tells Megamind as he slips out.

Megamind manages a pitiful little noise of protest before passing out cold. Wayne chuckles and shakes his head as he gets up to call his ex-nemesis’s girlfriend.  
Just part of his post-superhero routine.

**Author's Note:**

> This type of rough stuff isn’t my kink at all and I doubt that many of you are going to like it, but this thing that started out as a literal nightmare wouldn’t leave my head until I typed it out completely. After some prompting from friends, I’m offering this disaster to y’all.
> 
> I would say “enjoy”, but really you should just run.
> 
> Also, yes, I'm aware that I wrote Metro Man as a sociopath. Good people can still be sociopaths, whether or not their moral compass is automatic or a deliberate choice.
> 
> For the original post: https://megamind-movie.livejournal.com/1959771.html


End file.
